vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraith (Halo)
|-|Type-26= |-|Type-52= |-|Type-58= |-|Type-58 AA= |-|Sword= |-|Ultra= |-|Temple= |-|Boss= Summary Wraith is the name applied to a series of Covenant main armoured infantry support/assault gun vehicles. The Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage is the primary armored fighting vehicle used by the Covenant. The Covenant deploy the Wraith as a first-strike ground assault vehicle in tactical ground engagements, using it as a weapons platform to bring down structures in the way of ground forces attempting to advance in an area, as well as to destroy enemy armor posing a threat to their own infantry. In addition, the Wraith is used to break the ranks of enemy infantry by both physical and psychological force. The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery is a variant of the Covenant Wraith tank, but it differs in its primary armament; while the standard Type-26 model is equipped with a plasma mortar, which is used mainly against slow-moving ground targets, the Type-52 model is equipped with two rapid fire, triple barreled heavy fuel rod cannons as its main armament, and is highly effective against nearby air targets as well as ground targets. The Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage is a post-war replacement for the T-26 Wraith used during the Human-Covenant war. It functions largely the same but is lighter and more mobile, and tuned with refinements and design elements that interest the Office of Naval Intelligence. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Plasma Mortar | 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Plasma Mortar | 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Plasma Mortar | 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Plasma Mortar | 8-C, 9-B with Plasma Cannons, High 8-C with Heavy Plasma Mortar Name: Wraith, Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage | Anti-Air Wraith, Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery | Wraith, Type-58 Light Assault Gun Carriage | Anti-Air Wraith, Type-58 Anti-Air Wraith Origin: Halo Age: Over 100 | At least 33 Classification: Assault Gun Carriage Wielders: Covenant Empire Powers and Abilities: Limited Flight (Wraiths are able to levitate slightly off the ground by manipulating gravity Via their Boosted Gravity Propulsion Drive), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma Cannons and Heavy Plasma Mortars), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. The Plasma Cannons of a Wraith in particular are able to cause fourth-degree burns in which all flesh is completely burned away, leaving only bone tissue. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Radiation Manipulation (Via Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons, which use radioactive munitions), Homing Attack (Via Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons, which track vehicle heat signatures), Self-Destruction (Type-52s will automatically self destruct when the driver dies) Attack Potency: Building level (The ramming power of a Wraith can instantly kill a Spartan with full shields and can oneshot Choppers), Wall level with Plasma Cannons (The Plasma Cannons of a Wraith should be comparable to those used by other Covenant vehicles such as Ghosts and Banshees), Large Building level+ with Heavy Plasma Mortar (Heavy Plasma Mortars are this powerful) | Building level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Large Building level+ with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons (Its cannons are far more powerful than standard Fuel Rod Cannons, and are capable of quickly destroying buildings and bringing down airborne ships like Broadswords and Pelicans) | Building level, Wall level with Plasma, Large Building level+ with Heavy Plasma Mortar | Building level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Large Building level+ with Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons | Building level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Large Building level+ with Heavy Plasma Mortar | Building level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Large Building level+ with Heavy Plasma Mortar | Building level, Wall level with Plasma Cannons, Large Building level+ with Heavy Plasma Mortar Speed: Peak Human (Capable of moving at 11 m/s), Subsonic by Boosting (Can reach 36 m/s) | Below Average Human (Has a top speed of 2.5 m/s) | Peak Human, Subsonic by Boosting | Peak Human, Subsonic by Boosting | Peak Human, Subsonic by Boosting | Peak Human, Subsonic by Boosting | Peak Human, Subsonic by Boosting | Peak Human, Subsonic by Boosting Durability: Building level (Able to survive the energy of their charges) | Building level | Building level | Building level (Type-58 AAs are 20% more durable than a normal Type-58) | Building level (Sword Wraiths are 20% more durable than a normal Type-58) | Building level (Ultra and Temple Wraiths are 50% more durable than a normal Type-58) | Building level (Boss Wraiths are 200% more durable than a normal Type-58) | Building level (Mythic Boss Wraiths are 300% more durable than a normal Type-58) Range: Dozens of meters with Plasma Cannons, Hundreds of meters with Heavy Plasma Mortar and Heavy Fuel Rod Cannons Weaknesses: The gunner of the Plasma Cannon is exposed, The blind spot behind the wraith allows it to be boarded and destroyed by attacking its exhaust port Key: Type-26 | Type-52 | Type-58 | Type-58 AA | Sword | Ultra/Temple | Boss | Mythic Boss Category:Vehicles Category:Halo Category:Covenant Empire Category:Tanks Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8